ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Battle Planet (2019)
Transformers: Battle Planet is a upcoming 2019 American/Japanese 3D CGI cartoon animated robot superhero web series based on the Transformers toy line by Hasbro. Created by Hasbro Studios, the main characters have new designs so the characters will look different in the show, produced by Man Of Action, TMS Entertainmen, and Nelvana, The show will be released in May 1, 2019 on Netflix next year. Directors: Eugene Lee, Steve Ahn Rotten Tomatoes: 100% First Episode: May 1, 2019 Final Episode: October 29, 2023 Season 1 Release Date: May 1, 2019 Season 2 Release Date: June 20, 2020 Season 3 Release Date: September 19, 2021 Season 4 Release Date: October 15, 2022 Plot The show is about a teenage boy named Logan Davis, and his three friends named Winston Shock, Ava Jones, and his pet dog named Sid, met some robotic lifeforms that came from a planet called Cybertron. The four protagonists met a humanoid robot named Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, a faction of the Cybertronian race, logan said to his friends that when he was 6 years old, he saw a escape pod, where the autobots came to earth, but logan saw a bunch of escape pods falling at night, not even logan saw the escape pods, escape pods all over the world came to earth. Optimus and the rest of the Autobots needs Logan’s help to stop the Decepticons, a faction of malevolent, brutal, and merciless race of the Cybertronian, from destroying the planet Earth, So it’s up to logan and his friends to save planet earth from the decepticons before it’s too late. Also the true villain in Transformers Battle Planet is Mayor Winchester (Real Name: Chester Winchester) is the mayor of the whole city, in episode 1, The Origin Of Cybertron Part 2, Chester was watching radical one’s videos, after he got done watching the videos, he searched up the planet Cybertron, home of the Autobots, and Decepticons, so chester wants to travel to cybertron to learn more about these alien species, and find the core to the cybertronian’s power and source. Cast # Jeremy Shada As Logan Davis (Optimus Prime's Partner) # Khray Payton As Winston Shock (Bumblebee's Partner) # Kate Higgins As Ava Jones (Arcee's Partner) # Gregg Berger As Sid The Dog (Ratchat's Partner) # Ryan Potter As Bill Jackson (Bluestreak's Partner) # Tara Strong As Daisy Scottfield (Logan’s Friend) # Ashleigh Ball As Gwen Andrew (Logan’s Friend) # Yuri Lowenthal As Mayor Winchester/Chester Winchester (The True Villain, Logan’s Enemy) # Kevin Michael Richardson As Commander Eddie/Eddie White (Military Leader, Villain) # Cathy Weseluck As Mrs. Cake/Cake Wintergreen (Librarian, Spy, Villain) # Greg Cipes As Tony Luck (Rockstar, Villain) # Ashley Johnson As Kitten Lars (Dancer, Villain) # Peter Cullen As Optimus Prime (Logan's Partner) # Seth Green As Bumblebee (Winston's Partner) # Stevie Vallance As Arcee (Ava's Partner) # Jeffrey Combs As Ratchet (Sid's Partner) # Dee Bradley Baker As Bluestreak (Bill's Partner) # Alex Desert As Jazz # Dan Green As Ironhide # John Goodman As Hound # Patrick Warburton As Nosecone # James Horan As Wheeljack # Roger Craig Smith As Prowl # Nolan North As Smokescreen # Brian Dobson As Red Alert # Dwayne Johnson As Cliffjumper # Roger Craig Smith As Blurr # Bill Fagerbakke As Bulkhead # Seth MacFarlane As Rodimus Prime & Hot Rod # Frank Welker As Megatron, Galvatron, & Soundwave # Steve Blum As Starscream # Jess Harnell As Barricade # Keith Silverstein As Frenzy & Rumble # Kevin Michael Richardson As Blackout # Nolan North As Brawl # Vincent Tong As Blitzwing # Corey Burton As Shockwave # Patrick Seitz As Devastator # Fred Tatasciore As Bonecrusher # Steve Blum As Scavenger # Tom Kenny As Scrapper # Clancy Brown As Hook # Dee Bradley Baker As Long Haul # Matt Lanter As Mixmaster # Frank Welker As Skywarp # Tom Kenny As Thundercracker # Keith Silverstein As Blast Off # Charlie Adler As Sunstorm # TBA Episodes # The Origin Of Cybertron Part 1/The Origin Of Cybertron Part 2 # Bumblebee & Winston/The Radical Ones # Burger Town/Out Of Order # Lights Out/Ruff House # Logan Rules/Pranking Bumblebee # Dog Daze/Fisticuffs # Barricade/New Friends # Sleepdriving/Optimus's Sickness # Heroes/Never Leave A Autobot Behind # The Bully/Monkey See Monkey Doom! # Be Careful What You Wish For/Scanning # New Decepticons/New Autobots # Bumblebee's Honey/Feeling Lucky # New Member Of The Team/Enter Bill Jackson # Little Brats/More Than One Faction # Soundwave & Starscream/Bullseye # Autobots Are Banned/The Meteor # New Upgrade/Shine Like Metal # The Ultimate Teamwork/The Big Leauge # Megatron Part 1/Megatron Part 2 # Devastator Part 1/Devastator Part 2 # Vengeance/Protect And Sever # Logan's Birthday Surprise/Code Red! # The Competition/Race To Win It # Sleepyheads/Game Night # The Decepticons Will Rule The World/True Darkness # Spacesuits/Saving The World # Water Hazard/Sea Trouble # I'm Coming For You Megatron/I'm Coming For You Optimus # Special Delivery/Ready To Tango # Formal Vist/Stacking The Deck # Speed Drift/Sonic Boom Blaster # Load Up/Wreck It # New Vehicles/Parents Save The Day # Megatron's Lair/Autobots Roll Out! # Road Rage/Earth Is Mine # The Final Battle/Optimus Prime VS Megatron # The Allspark Part 1/The Allspark Part 2 # Will Call Earth Our Home/Megatron Will Return # The New Optimus Prime/Our Next Adventure Awaits Us Episodes (Season 2) # The Next Adventure Part 1/The Next Adventure Part 2 # Bumblebee & Cliffjumper/Red Alert # Blurr The Fastest Autobot/Say Cheese # Military School/Be Quiet # RPM/Grounded # Dogfight/Deal With It # Kingdom Come/You Mad? # Pit Stop/Storm Coming # Burnout/Double Trouble # Blurr’s Mistake/Barricade Returns # The Decepticons Returns/Madness Arrived # Junk Yard/Fire Vs Cool # Lazy Bots/Too Loud # Logan & Daisy’s Date/Third Wheel # Homecoming/Max Power # What’s Wrong With Logan? # Dance Class With Kitten/Rocking With Tony # Blackout/Winston’s Birthday # Special Weapon/Megatron’s Revenge # Galvatron Part 1/Galvatron Part 2 # Comic Fan/New Wheels # Sky High/Biggest Fear # Dinobots Part 1/Dinobots Part 2 # Maximals Part 1/Maximals Part 2 # Predacons Part 1/Predacons Part 2 # Were A Little Team/Lazer Tag # Time To Make Vengeance/Megatron & Galvatron # Flame Car?/Forces # The Message/Boost VS Speed # Optimus Prime Vs Megatron & Galvatron/Optimus Is Kidnapped # The New Leader/Rodimus Prime & Hot Rod # You Will Be One Of Us Optimus/Practice To Save Optimus # Electric Tower/Rise Optimus Rise! # No One Stands In My Way/Welcome To The Team Optimus # Saving Optimus/We Can Still Win # Dark Optimus Prime/Rodimus Prime Vs Dark Optimus Prime # Optimus Prime The Decepticon/Logan & Optimus Bond # Logan VS Dark Optimus Prime/Optimus Prime Is Back # Autobots Vs Decepticons/Brother # The God Transformer/Mysterious Transformer Episodes (Season 3) # Rodimus Prime & Hot Rod Welcome To The Team/Rodimus & Hot Rod Skills # Roadeo Adventure/Comic Con # TBA Factions Autobots.png|Autobots 4fe8d36244ed91f41949fee3ecd98980.png|Decepticons Maximal_symbol.png|Maximals PredaconPrimeLogo.png|Predacons Dinobot.png|Dinobots 20110410191242!Cyb_Elite_Guard_Badge.png|Cybetron Elite Guard Predacons.png|Predacons Original Symbol Forms * Optimus Prime - Red Fire Truck * Optimus Prime - Peterbilt Truck (Scanning) * Optimus Prime - Western Star Truck (Scanning) * Optimus Prime - Red And Blue Tow Truck (Scanning) * Optimus Prime - Red And Blue Sports Car (Scanning) * Bumblebee - Yellow And Black Ford GT 2006 * Bumblebee - Yellow Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG 2014 (Scanning) * TBA Is Transformers: Battle Planet (2019) A Great Idea? Yes No Category:Transformers Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Man of Action Category:Nelvana Category:TV Shows Based on Toys Category:2019 Category:Netflix Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Web Series Category:Animation Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy Category:Superhero television series Category:3D animation Category:CGI Television Series Category:CGI-animated Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Upcoming Web series Category:Bumblebee Category:Man Of Action Studios Category:Nelvana Animation Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers US Category:Japanese-American Category:TMS Entertainment